The objective of this study is to gain information concerning the biochemistry of certain human sperm acrosomal enzymes, seminal antifertility agents, and the fluids of the male and female genital tract; and how these interact during sperm transit, capacitation and fertilization. Additionally, the presence and activity of these compounds will be investigated under certain clinical conditions, and non-hormonal, chemical contraceptive methodology will be developed. Sperm acrosin and hyaluronidase are known to have an important role in the fertilization process. These enzymes will be purified from human spermatozoa and characterized. Particular emphasis will be placed on their kinetic properties, their reaction with synthetic inhibitors, and the different enzyme forms. The role of the acrosomal enzymes and their natural inhibitors in the reproductive process will be determined as well as the changes that the enzyme systems undergo during certain physiological and clinical events. A high molecular weight antifertility factor present in human seminal plasma will be purified, characterized, and its mechanism of action assesed. Synthetic enzyme inhibitors will be studied for their contraceptive properties and their clinical application. The protein components of human seminal plasma from infertile men will be measured and compared to those of normal men. A profile will be obtained of the cyclic changes of certain protein components from human uterine fluid and genital tract mucosa that may have a role in the reproductive processes. The proposed studies will therefore lead to a better understanding of reproduction in man, to the development of new contraceptives, and to improved diagnostic and treatment technology for infertility.